Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge device, and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Background Art
As an image forming apparatus, for example, an inkjet recording apparatus is known that forms images with a liquid discharge head that discharges liquid droplets.
The liquid discharge head includes a plurality of nozzles to discharge liquid droplets and a plurality of pressure generators corresponding to each nozzle. An electrode used as a pressure generator is connected to power electrode wiring via a switch to select a pressure generator for driving the liquid discharge head. A common electrode connecting two or more pressure generators is connected to a common power electrode wiring or wiring for a common electrode.
To reduce unevenness in the liquid discharging due to the resistance of the wiring itself, a plurality of nozzle arrays may be divided into blocks, for example, a primary common wiring electrode is provided to each block, and a secondary common wiring electrode connects the primary common wiring electrodes to each other.